Mefie toi de l'eau qui dort
by SuperVovo
Summary: Petit lemon, très court : Haru x Yuki, oneshot, OOC. j'ai actualisé les réponses aux reviews pour ceux a qui je n'avais pas encore répondu
1. Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort

_Première fic sur Fruits Basket, premier lemon, alors prière de ne pas trucider l'auteur sivouplé ._

_Je dédicace ce One-shot à ma Superwuwu na moi que j'ai, sans qui je n'aurais jamais connu FB, qui m'a bêta-readé et qui est ma traductrice officielle de japonais : Merci Superwuwuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!! _

**_Donc je préviens tous celles et ceux qui ne supportent pas que des personnes du même sexe (en l'occurrence deux garçons) se fassent des mamours (et plus si affinités) que ce n'est pas la peine de lire cette fic, à moins d'être un ch'tit peu maso, mais bon, à vous de voir, j'vous aurais prévenu ;-) _**

.

.

.

.

**Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort...**

.

.

.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? interrogea Yuki, surpris par le regard noir que lui lançait Hatsuharu.

Un obscur nuage apparut au fond de ses yeux, voilant le doux ciel tempéré de ses iris cendrées, grandissant, se densifiant, pour bientôt former un terrible orage, une tempête dévastatrice à laquelle le jeune « Prince » ne pourrait échapper.

BLACKHARU WAS BACK !

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Yuki, Haru, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, s'approchait du jeune homme qui, peu rassuré, reculait lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos n'heurte une porte, celle de sa chambre.

- Haru...calme toi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça...le réprimanda faiblement Yuki, une goutte de sueur perlant sur ses tempes.

Le sourire du bœuf s'accentua, se faisant plus provocateur, tandis que le visage des deux jeunes garçons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine. D'une main, Black Haru saisit son compagnon par la taille et l'attira contre lui, de l'autre il fit coulisser la porte de papier de riz. Sans avoir une fois détourné son regard perçant des pupilles violines du jeune homme, et toujours un bras enserrant sa taille, il avança à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte de sa main libre. Yuki, ne sachant comment réagir face au comportement pour le moins inquiétant de son cousin, et ne parvenant pas à se dégager de son étreinte, continua à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute et s'écroule sur le lit.

Le jeune garçon aux mèches diaphanes, ne le quittant pas des yeux, se pencha sur lui, bloquant toutes retraites.

- Haru, laisse-m... commença Yuki, avant que de douces lèvres n'emprisonnent les siennes et ne le réduise au silence.

Le jeune homme aux yeux de ténèbres goûta longuement, savourant leur parfum suave, les lèvres de son compagnon, les caressant de sa langue qu'il glissa ensuite dans la bouche entre ouverte du jeune garçon.Quand leurs langues se touchèrent enfin, Hatsuharu sentit Yuki glisser sa main dans ses cheveux neige-corbeau, comme pour l'attirer plus prés de lui encore. Tandis que le baiser se faisait plus profond, les mains expertes du jeune bœuf défirent la tunique de l'éphèbe, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse, douce comme la plus fine des soies. Le jeune rat déboutonnamaladroitement la chemise de son cadet, puis dans son impatience, finit par la déchirer violement, laissant les quelques brides de tissu tomber lentement sur le sol. Ses doigts délicats purent alors parcourir librement le torse et le dos musclés de l'adolescent.

Haru délaissa sa bouche généreuse pour se pencher sur sa gorge offerte.

Son souffle brûlant ; ses lèvres suivant lentement sa jugulaire ; sa langue malaxant la fine peau de son cou...Yuki laissa échapper un gémissement.

La bouche de Black Haru parcourut avec avidité sa peau satinée, tout en recherchant les points sensibles de son cousin. Il suça longuement ses pâles mamelons, tandis que ses mains s'afféraient à défaire le pantalon du jeune rat.

- Non ! Haru...Shi...Shigure est juste en dessous...haleta celui-ci.

L'excitation, la chaleur qui envahissait son corps svelte, les caresses de son compagnon, firent rapidement taire sa raison. Toutes bonnes résolutions désertèrent son esprit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Hatsuharu enserrer son sexe, qui se durcit immédiatement. Embrassant toujours le torse imberbe du jeune Prince, Haru procédait méthodiquement, glissant sa langue dans son nombril, descendant lentement vers l'aine...pour atteindre sa verge.

Il caressa du bout des lèvres le sexe en érection, puis, les entrouvrant légèrement, laissa sa langue chaude et humide effleurer le gland. Yuki se courba brutalement en poussant un soupir empli de désir et de frustration. Son compagnon fit alors pénétrer le membre dans sa bouche, provocant une série de violents frissons chez son partenaire, dont la respiration était de plus en plus forte et saccadée. Le mouvement de va et vient accentuait la sensation d'extase, et le Prince, ruisselant de sueur et sentant la douce jouissance le gagner, serra de toute ses forces les draps de satins entre ses poings crispés.

Mais à cet instant, Haru cessa toute caresse et observa son bel amant, qui tendu, tremblant de tout son corps, murmurait inlassablement son nom en une supplique éternelle. Black Haru esquissa un sourire de pure satisfaction. Puis se penchant à nouveau sur la verge, il lécha très légèrement, chaque petit coup de langue arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son compagnon. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette délicieuse torture, Yuki se cambra de nouveau et son amant suça avec gourmandise son sexe, sa bouche brûlante massant de plus en plus vite le membre en érection. Dans un cri mêlant extase et délivrance, le jeune Prince sentit l'orgasme l'envahir comme la plus violente des vagues, secouant la plus infime partie de son corps gracile, avant que les eaux, redevenues calmes, ne se retirent, laissant comme seule trace de leur passage quelqu' écume immaculé...

- Alors ? Tu penses toujours que cet imbécile de chat possède le plus joli postérieur de la planète ? demanda Black Haru, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Baka ushi. 1

Yuki effleura de ses fins doigts la joue du jeune bœuf.

- Je ne te pensais pas si jaloux...ajouta-t-il en esquissant un tendre sourire. Mais sache que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

Et comme pour lui prouver ses dires, le jeune rat offrit un doux baiser à son aimé, léger comme les plumes d'un ange. La violente tornade qui avait envahi le cadet, disparut instantanément, et White Haru, épuisé par ses combats intérieurs, se blottit dans les bras de son premier et éternel amour. Yuki tira sur eux une couverture de velours et le laissa s'endormir contre lui. Il contempla quelques instants son précieux fardeau, avant de s'abandonner à son tour aux bras de Morphée.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

_1 traduction : « stupide bœuf » en japonais._

.

.

_Vi je sais c'est très court, mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose : C'est SUPER DUR d'écrire un lemon ! J'ai mis au moins 5h pour écrire deux pages ! Habituellement je suis une limace, mais quand même pas à ce point là..._

_Enfin voilà, j'pense que j'm'en suis pas trop mal tirée, non ? Si, c'est si horrible que ça ? Me laissez pas dans le doute, comme ça, c'est trop cruellleeuuhhh l...une ch'tite reviews ? sioupllééé !!!!!! _

_Supervovo _


	2. réponses aux reviews

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**From****: Sahad( )**

yô! tu sais quoi? j'en ai écrit des lemons et lu une quantité bien supérieure... Mais y a pas à dire, le tien est super! (attention, le fils indigne est dans la place) ça change vraiment! tous ces détails... Mraow...! chapeau! c'est pas facile d'en écrire, c'est vrai, mais je dois dire que tu as cartonné! Bravo! (experte de lecture de lemon qui parle! Muahahaha! - c'est qu'elle en est fière en plus!)

_Roooooooooooo__ ke de compliments, ça fait plisiiiiiiiirrrrrrr !_

_surtt__ venant de la part d'une spécialiste tel ke toi..._

_vive__ les lemooooooonnss ! (mé non je ne suis pas une obsédée perverse)_

_en__ tt cas je suis rassurée, je suis capable d'écrire un lemon, j'en suis plutôt fière._

_Merci encore : **MOUAH** ! ro bisous _

**From****: Louange( )**

Je te remercie de dire que je suis un peu maso (même si tu as un peu raison !)  
Finalement tu l'as fait ton "Fruit Basket " avec mon couple préféré en plus ! Quelle chance ! Sais-tu si le volume 10 (ou 9 je ne sais plus...) est sorti ? A-ton avis qui va finir avec Thoru ? Moi je dis Kyo ( le pauvre sortir avec cette paimbêche ! et oui, comme tu le vois je ne l'aime pas beaucoup (comme Réléna dans G.W) elle est trop gentille, maladroite... bref, elle m'ennerve ! )  
Je te laisse, bisous.

_VIIIIIIII le tome 11 est sorti ! Lé trooooooooo troooooooo bien ! J'adore Akito, il est plus sadik ke jamais ! Ske j'adore avec ce mec, c kil c frappé là où ça fait mal, il connaît tt les points faibles des treize signes et il les casse, encore et encore ! Enfin bref sinon les autres sont tjs ossi géniaux ! (même si on ne reconnaît plus tro Yuki ki é plus extraverti ke jamais !)_

_Enfin bref tt le monde s'en fout, pr résumé : LIS-LE ! l'é excellent !_

_Moi ossi je pense ke se sera un Kyo/Tohru. Tohru est loin d'être mon perso préféré, mais je trouve ke pr une héroine de manga, elle vachement bien. Moi j'avais l'habitude de Réléna(Gundam Wing), d'Hitomi(Visions d'Esclaflown), …etc ELLES je peux pas les voir, elles sont trop ennuyeuses, c d gro boulets qui servent à rien ! Mais, Tohru est assez marrantes ds le genre « je panique pr un rien et je comprend rien » et puis elle sert à kelke chose puisk'elle aide les perso à s'accepter et à s'épanouir (même si je trouve dégueulasse que tt les bisho tombent amoureux d'elle, c pa juuusstteee !)_

_En clair, elle est pas géniale, mais ya largement pire _

_Enfin voila merci pour cette review (et pour ttes les reviews que tu m'a envoyées, il commence à yen avoir pas mal, MMMMMMMMMERRCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !)_

_GROS BISOOUUUSS !_

**From****: Miko-Tenshi ( http/ )**

Super ce petit one-shot, j'adore le couple Yuki-Haru c'est mon préféré dans Fruits basket, ils vont super bien ensemble ! J'étais super contente de pouvoir enfin lire une autre fic en français avec ce couple car elles sont très rares malheureusement ! Domage que ta fic soit si courte mais elle était bien quand même et le lemon aussi ! J'espère que tu auras d'autres idées comme ça, a plus !

Miko-Tenshi

_VIVE LES HARU/YUKI !_

_Le problème avec FB c ke (contrairement à Gundam Wing par exemple), il y a très peu de fic en français, alors pour trouver d fics sur un couple en particulier, c plutôt chaud, y a pas beaucoup de choix. (c pour ça qu'en désespoir de cause, j'me suis moi-même mise à écrire des fics sur mes couples préférés)_

_Des idées comme ça, j'en ai plein en réserve : NIEURK NIEURK NIEURK ! _

_bye_

**From****: drusilla4 ( http/ )**

bravo, j'ai trouvé ça très bien écrit, surtout pour un premier lemon! Et puis j'étais morte de rire en lisant la chute

_MARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'avais un peu le traque pr mon premier lemon, mais vos reviews m'ont rassurés, miciiiiii !_

_Je suis vraiment ravie que la chute t'est plus, j'avais l'idée, mais g eu bcoup de mal a la formuler pour qu'on comprenne bien. Apparemment ça a marché _

_Voila !_

_J'actualiserais si y'a de nouvelle reviews (on peut toujours rêver, non ?)_

_Tagazok__ ! (c le veux de bonne santé de de bonheur ;-)_

_Ben si y'a eu d'autres reviews ! enfin 2, mé c'est déjà super ! merciiii !_

_Donc je réponds, comme promis !_

**From****: iriachan( )**

coucou  
bon ben cette fic est approuvée par une spécialiste du lémon, mais c'est koi ces manières, on se met au lemon comme ça lol  
ca va pas aller jeune fille!  
sinon, bien, sauf ta phrase tro zarbi, qu'on a déblatérer pendant un quart d'heure

_Ma nirrrrrrrriiiaaaaaaaa chérinounette que j'aime !_

_C'est vrai que j'ai encore bcoup à apprendre de toi pour ce qui est des lemons (comment surpasser « Une rose », impossible !). Et oui, je me dévergonde (qui a dit « elle est née perverse », j'vous ai entendu, qui a di ça !) et si j'me décide a publier ma fic sur **Comte Caïn**,il devrait y avoir pas mal de lemons dedans )_

_Euh…quelle frase déjà ? ça fait tellement longtps ….euh c'était pas plutôt sur ma fic « celui que j'aime aime celui qui m'aime » ? la frase où tu comprenais pas comment était placé Kyo, Yuki et Haru ?_

_Sinon j'vois pas.._

_Enfin bref marchiiiiiiiii bocouuuuuuuuuuu !_

**From****: Orlina ( http/ )**

hihi, c'est pas si dur que ça d'écrire un lemon, avec un peu de pratique :p  
Na, je me tais, j'avais mis 1 jours pour écrire un lemon(ok il faisait 6 pages mais bon y avait trois mecs aussi)

En tout cas il en valait le coup ;) il est super bien, et imaginer yuki comme ça bave abondamment

kiss

_ORLINAAAAAAA ! décidément tu li presque toute mes fics ! comme ça m'fé trop plisiiirr ! **6** PAGES ?** 3** MECS ? BAVVVVEEUHH ! (c'est quoi cette fic ? ptt nyeu supliant qui essaient d'ê kawaii mais qui sont plutôt lubriques')_

_MERCIIIIII ! mon lemon a rempli sa fonction première, faire baver le lecteur )_

_A pluche everrrybody !_

_Supervovo_


End file.
